winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: New Generation
Winx Club New Generation is a spin off from the original Winx Club and takes place several years after the events of season 7. It premiered on July 11th, 2016. Plot Hope is a girl with a secret. Her family roots are filled with magic! After discovering her family has magic in their blood, Hope is immediately sent packing and off to Alfea. She is immersed in her new surroundings and on her first night in Magix, she witnesses a battle between a troll and a fellow classmate, Jeanne. This sudden encounter unlocks Hope's new born Winx. This begins a new generation of Winx Club. Characters Hope - fairy of the elements - she is the group leader and like Bloom, she is from Earth. Jeanne - fairy of the roaming countryside - Jeanne is a fairy also from Earth but under an eternal spell of youth. When she originally attended Alfea as "Jeanette", she was a high performing student, that was until Valtor attacked Alfea and placed her under a spell that would trap her in the body of a 17 year old girl. Now Jeanne reforms herself as a fairy living in Magix, hoping for someone to help her go back to her old self again. Danielle - fairy of pure hearts - a girl from Domino with a gift for figuring out people's feelings. At first, she just wanted to focus on becoming a fairy godmother and wanted to transfer to Regal Academy, but after becoming a Winx for the first time, she changed her mind and started training so the fate of her planet wouldn't be overlooked. Lily - fairy of the shimmering moon - Lily is the daughter of a wealthy family in Solaria, she sources her powers from the moon like her ancestors Yuki - fairy of the Oriental - Yuki was born on Orient, an Japan like realm. Born to be a princess, Yuki got tired of being treated like she had responsibilities and ran away to study at Alfea. While the fact is true that she is a princess, she often has to teach the other girls a thing or two about oriental culture from her realm. Mia- fairy of the global embrace- She is a spy for the Villian League but is later purified by Hope and her friends while in Super Charmix mode. Mia is first seen as a transfer student from Cloud Tower and is cold to everyone at first but she befriends Hope and the other new generation girls as her arc progresses. After discovering her true identity, the other girls wanted to fight her, but Hope knew she had some good in her. After being purified, she became a Winx as well. Antonia - fairy of culture and art - A princess from Euromerica. Antonia became a student at Alfea shortly after an encounter with Valtor and Darkar, she was the first to show that the other girls can change back and forth between their Enchantix, Super Charmix and Charmix forms. Being a princess, she's often nose to nose with Lily about Euromerica and Solaria. Antonia is also revealed to be a perfectionist. Minor Characters Aika - fairy of fantasy - Yuki's best friend from Orient who transfers to Alfea after hearing she didn't want to go to princess school in Orient. During an attack on Alfea, Aika and her friend Kana were trapped under a vortex spell that couldn't be stopped even with Hope and Jeanne's Nurserix combined or even Yuki's Enchantix. Yuki decided that she just couldn't leave Aika and Kana's side not even once. In turn, Yuki got her Nurserix and freed Aika and Kana. Kana - fairy of the world - Kana was raised in Epcenter, a realm with all nations in harmony. Upon meeting Aika in her apartment, the two become fast friends. She and Aika were the reason why Yuki earned her Nurserix. Mara - a shepherdess and the first fairy ever to get her Nurserix. She is the fairy of folk and schlager music, and is a senior to Hope and Jeanne as they trained separately in the meadows and pastures. Music The opening theme song is a remixed version of the original theme from the first three seasons, and the ending theme is Superheroes, with a more extended ending animation sequence. Later in season 1, the ending theme song is changed to "If You're a Winx", now sung by all 6 members of idol group "Team New Generation", the voice actresses of the 6 main characters. In season 2, the first half's ending is "The Magic World of Winx". During the middle half it's "Winx Ondo", sung by Team New Generation. The final ending theme of season 2 is "The Magic World of Winx", complete with a CGI animated sequence with all the members dancing. Episodes # I'm a Fairy?! # The Secret to a Great Transformation! # Danielle, the fairy of pure hearts # A Chance shining acquaintance! # Culture Shock # We are the New Generation! # A Dark Cloud Thickens # The Stroke of First Love # Attack of the Trix # The Senior Winx Club # A Mysterious Transfer Student # A flower's embrace #Mia's Secret #The Fairy Jewels #Let's Super Charmix!! #Dark Mia #Mission to Earth #An Elegant Villian #Ambush! #Start of a Magic War #The Witches Attack #A Dark Cloud Thunders #The Secret of Hope #Friends in All Sizes #The Power of One #Fairies vs Bad Guys Season 2 # A Dangerous New Semester # A New Friend # The Secret Rescue Mission # A New Power #The Secret of Jeanne #An Important Sacrifice #We can change into our Charmix forms too?! #The Princess Festival #Danielle's Destiny #The Power to Believe, Part 1 #The Power to Believe, Part 2 #A Superheroine of Purple Porportions! #Mia's Decision #The Path to being a Fairy Actress #Adventure to Euromerica #Journey to Orient # #Shadows in Hope # # # # # #The Battle Prelude #Shock! The Dark Winx #The Ultimate Battle Season 3 # The Call of Summer # Harmonix Power!! # Girl Meets Selkie # Sirenix's Call # A Tough Adversary # A Mysterious New Friend # So Many Sheep!! # The Shepherdess of Nurserix # The Magic Horn # Journey to England (aka Shepherdess for a Day) # Sweet Home America # Attack on Alfea # Little Mia Muffet # Twinkle Twinkle, Lily Star! # Shepherdess Heart # Danielle of Hearts # Worrying Soul # Building Dreams # Birth!! Antonia's Nurserix! # The Fabric in which Dreams are Made # The Nurserix Test, Part 1 # The Nurserix Test, Part 2 # A Shining Line # Super Nurserix! # True Colors # Nurserix and Ice Season 4 # The Blooming Lilo # The Secret of Mythix # Return to Earth # Revival! Love and Pet! # The Birth of Bloomix # The Legendarium's Secret # Become an Idol! # Debut Panic # A New Transformation! Could it Be?! Idolix! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # Alfea Ark # Become beautiful ladies! # Let's Tynix Butterflix! # Emissaries of Light # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Graduation Day Category:Fan series Category:Teams Category:Winx Club: New Generation